


Know You Better

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius have a lazy morning and take a compatibility test.





	Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hi! Can you write something ehere sirius and james take a sort of compatibility test just to settle a playful bet of who knows who better. They are already in a relationship maybe? Make it fluff please. Thanks!” And “Hi! Just sirius and james having a lazy sunday morning please? Thanks.”
> 
> I opened up one of these quizzes online? Yeesh. Let's just say there's a reason James and Sirius react the way they do.

The best part of Sunday’s were the lie in. Sirius was sure of it. Cuddling and being so warm and comfy while getting to stay in bed with James for another hour or two? Absolute heaven.

James agreed that the best part of Sunday’s were the lie in, but he was more focused on the languid morning sex. The cuddling was some good shit, don’t get him wrong, but being able to kiss Sirius slow and feel all of him so leisurely without it feeling like a tease? That’s where the gold star of the day was, and James said so, after they were done and heading to the kitchen.

“What? It is not. Cuddles for the win.”

James ruffled Sirius’s bedhead. “You’re such a puppy.”

Sirius hummed, going to James and tucking his face in his neck until he felt sufficiently petted. “I can’t believe you prefer sex to cuddling.”

“Not _all_ sex.”

Sirius shook his head. “Blasphemy, in my own home. I take back my wedding vows, you’re terrible for me, get out.”

“Aw but we’re so perfect together. Our compatibility is confirmed.”

Sirius chuckled. “Is it now?”

“Definitely. What did you think everyone at school was talking about? It wasn’t just our stunning good looks.”

“Perhaps, but we’ve never taken a couple compatibility test online. That’s the true test of love, right there.”

“Fighting for my marriage with an online quiz,” James said. “Interesting. Wait right here.” He went to the living room to grab his laptop then came back. He typed it in the search engine and wasn’t surprised that it had that many results. “This one look good?”

Sirius glanced at the screen then set a mug of coffee on James’s opposite side and sat down. “Sure.”

“Ahem. First question, ‘would you buy an outfit that you love, knowing that your partner will hate it?’ Huh. I don’t think you’ve ever _hated_ anything I wear.”

“Pick the option that says I’ll get over it,” Sirius said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Pick normal for this next one.”

“Alright. Well this one doesn’t really apply because we have the same friends, but I wouldn’t get jealous, what the hell.”

“‘You are walking in a park. There is a young couple sitting on a bench, kissing passionately. How do feel about such a public display of affection?’” Sirius read, then frowned. “That’s a really weird question. How young is young? Also if I’m excited that’s pervy, not me being accepting of affection.”

“Yeah. We’re going with ‘slightly uneasy’ then. ‘How often do you spontaneously hug your partner, or plant him/her with a kiss?’ All the goddamn time, little test, so take note.” He peered at the next question. “Oh good we’re talking about kinks now.”

“I feel like they want us to pick ‘up for anything’, but that’s not really safe, even for us.”

“True, but you wouldn’t suggest something I wouldn’t be willing to do.”

“Excuse you,” Sirius said, pointing at the screen, “it says I am nervous about this suggestion.”

“Like the time you wanted me to tie you up?”

Sirius paused. “Carry on.”

“‘Would you enjoy a weekend by yourself, without the company of your partner?’ Okay what kind of bullshit question is that?”

“Question sounds fine to me,” Sirius said, a touch confused.

“Look at the answers.”

Sirius’s eyes widened. “Oh. Yeah okay that’s bullshit. Why isn’t there an option for no, because I love them? Why does it have to be about cheating or not trusting them? This questionnaire was made by cishets. Ooo pick unreliability for the next one. We’d never have lasted if I knew you weren’t always there for me.”

James kissed his cheek, then rolled his eyes at the next question. “You’re my best friend, so this one doesn’t really count either.” He clicked the answer that was basically what had happened in the dorm back at Hogwarts-- which was that there were rules and signs used for when it was ‘couple time’ versus ‘mates time’.

Sirius sighed when he read the tenth question. “There are thirty three questions, and I’m already done dealing with this.”

James nodded, but said, “I’m invested in this now. Mind if I finish?”

“Whatever makes you happy, love.” Sirius caught him in a slow kiss before he got up to find something to eat.

“We got an eighty-nine,” James said a minute later.

“Is that good?”

“It’s out of a hundred, so yeah. You would’ve gotten upset if you had to read the rest of those.”

“I’m very glad to have been spared.”

James hummed, closing the tab and shutting the laptop. “Me too.” He got up and wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist, resting his chin on Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius fed him a piece of peach, and James kissed his neck with sticky lips.

“Love you a hundred, no matter what a jealous-centric love test says.”

Sirius laughed. “Love you too.”

“Love me a hundred?”

“Love you a hundred,” he confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
